


Paul Sevier Headcanons

by awkward_radar_tech



Series: A-R-T Answers Headcanons [12]
Category: Midnight Special (2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_radar_tech/pseuds/awkward_radar_tech
Summary: A collection of answers to asks about Paul Sevier.All asks will be in the beginning notes of each chapter.And each ask has the link to the original tumblr post at the bottom.
Relationships: Paul Sevier/ you, Paul Sevier/Reader
Series: A-R-T Answers Headcanons [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431154
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Paul Sevier or Matt Solo awkwardly going on a first blind date.
> 
> A/N: This might be a little rough because my brain hasn't been wanting to write recently...

He sat on the patio of the cafe, checking his phone then looking around. His friend, Josh, insisted he go out on a date with his friend from college once he returned from travelling for work. He agreed. Foolishly. You were stunning. Way out of his league. Each of you had exchanged selfies through Josh, and he was blown away. He was awkward, and shy, and way too concious about how much space he filled. He was sure it would be a one time thing.

Then he spotted you, and he stood up to wave to you, so you wouldn’t be looking for him. Not like there was anyone else sitting alone on the patio, or much of anybody. He then fiddled with the cuffs of his sleeves as you approached.

You rounded the corner and saw the pale yellow button up Josh told you to look for along with the selfie Paul took. All you could think about the past few days was how hot he was. You couldn’t help but smile when he jumped up when he saw you. He was the only one in the area you were told to meet in.

You walked up and offered your hand to him, “Hi, I’m (y/n). Nice to meet you.”

He shook you hand and stuttered a bit, “Hh- hi, (y/n). I’m Paul Sevier. It is wonderful to meet you.”

You pointed to the cafe, “Should we head in?”

He nodded, “Yeah. And I’ll pay for your meal.”

You followed him in, “Oh, Paul. You don’t need to.”

“I insist. Please.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

His mama raised him to be a gentleman. So he really wanted to pay for this first date, and first meeting. Which reminded him, he should be.talking with you while waiting in line.

“So, (y/n). How did you meet Josh? He said you met in college.”

You looked to him, “Oh, we were shoved into a semester long partner project with each other in a random GE class. How about you?”

He hummed, “Uhh, well, we were neighbors when I first moved here. We got close. And we still talk and hang out even though we have both moved now.”

“So, what do you do for a living?”

“I work for the government. I can’t really say much else. Classified and stuff. What about you?”

He listened to your answer, and then it was time to order. You two then sat down with your number.

He zoned out, like normal.

“Paul? Hey? You alright?”

He snapped out of it, “Oh, yeah. Sorry. My brain kinda just turns off sometimes. Side effect of a previous case.”

You nodded and smiled, “It is alright. Just wanted to make sure everything was fine.”

He was relieved you didn’t mind, “Yes. I should have warned you. I’m sorry.”

You grabbed his hand, “Don’t apologize. It isn’t your fault. I understand.”

He blushed, “Okay. Thank you for understanding.”

The food was brought and the conversation continued on. He still stuttered and zoned out a few other times. But it went smoothly. He got you to laugh a few times, and he celebrated inside.

Then you finished, and he stood, then helped you stand, “Can I walk you back to your car, or however you got here?”

You looked to him as you held his hand, “Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to go walk around the park across the street.”

He gasped, “Oh, yes! Please. I’d love to.”

You laughed again, he loved your laugh, “Sure. It is a beautiful park. I walk there all the time.”

He followed you and you walked hand in hand with him. Then you sat on a bench, to talk.

He turned to you, “Can I put my arm around your shoulders?”

You smiled at him, “Of course.”

He did and then you moved forward and kissed his cheek. He blushed and kissed your cheek back.

“I really enjoyed our date, (y/n). Thank you.”

“I did too. I’d love to go on another one. Thank you so much for everything.”

* * *

[Answer on Tumblr](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/614442131812155392/prompt-paul-sevier-or-matt-solo-awkwardly-going)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5\. “Why are you embarrassed? You’re beautiful, don’t you see that?” Paul Sevier please?

All his friends loved you, despite having only met you once. But you were still surprised when he said one of the friends you hadn’t met invited you to their birthday party. And not just a usual party, they wanted it to be a fancy party as an excuse for everyone to dress up in their nicest formal clothes.

You sat on his couch, dressed and ready to go physically, but not mentally, “Paulie… I don’t think I should go. I don’t know Jacob. And I look ridiculous.”

He fussed with his bow tie and sat next to you, “Sweetheart, you should go. He really wants to meet you. And you look amazing.”

You shook your head, “I’ll feel so out of place.”

“We can go for just an hour. Okay? We are already dressed up, so let’s just go for a little bit.”

He kissed your cheek after you agreed, and then you left for the party.

All his friends complemented your outfit, and your face grew very warm. Eventually you hit your face in Paul’s chest.

“Paulie, baby. I’m so embarrassed.”

He rubbed your back, “Why are you embarrassed? You’re beautiful, don’t you see that?”

You covered your face with your hands, “No, you’re lying. You’re just saying that because you’re dating me.”

He pulled your hands away, “I’m saying it because it is true. And my friends wouldn’t have said the same thing if they didn’t think it true. Everyone at this party thinks you are stunning, and you are just going to have to accept it.”

You looked away then back, “Okay.”

He gave you a kiss, “Now let’s go check out the food table.”

* * *

[Answer on tumblr](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/616136105891381248/5-why-are-you-embarrassed-youre-beautiful)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr, awkward-radar-tech!  
> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment or message me on Tumblr, I like to know what people think of my fics!


End file.
